The Snake Enters Arkham City
by Vampireboy45
Summary: Viper learns that his worst enemy has returned, but he thought he had watched him die. How could he have survived? Viper enters Arkham City to track him down helping Batman along the way, even though he doesn't try, or want to. This takes place on Earth 30.
1. Enter Arkham City

***Hello, I'm a huge fan of Batman loved this game so I decided to take a shot a fanfic so please go easy on me**

***I don't own Batman only OC who is Viper & Cobra  
**

Chapter 1: Enter Arkham City

I sit on top of old gambling building, I hear a noise from behind me so I say "I don't have time for you Batman" I get up and turn to see Batman standing there.

"What are you doing in Arkham City Viper" he says, I shake my head at him then say,

"None of your damn business Bats" Batman comes near me, I know better than to try and attack him. Before any of us can speak we are surround by Assassins from the league of Shadows. "Friends of yours?" I ask mockingly, Batman turns his head to me and replies,

"Shut up and fight" I pull out my swords and block an attack from two of the Assassins. We waste no time in defeating the assassins, Batman turns his attention back to me.

"I'll ask you again, what are you doing in Gotham City," he barks at me,

"Cobra is in Arkham City and this time I'm going to stop him" I replied with anger in my voice. Batman turns to leave but stops in his tracks when I say, "For someone who flies around a City saving people who sure were quick to give her up". Batman turns sharply to me but I continue, "Everyday she shows signs of you and her, your intelligence and will power, from her…. Her heart" before he has a chance to say anything I jump down from the roof.

My name is Viper, real name is Nate Freeman and I come from Minnesota. When I eighteen the assassin known as Cobra killed my father after he refused to work for him. Cobra was the one who taught me how to use the swords I now carry with me. The person I was talking to Batman about is a girl named Maya Anderson; she is the daughter of Batman and Wonder Woman.

No body knows why they gave her up for adoption; every time Maya tries to contact her parents they never answer that is the reason for my bitterness towards Batman. I jumping from roof to roof when I see movement from the corner out of my eye, so I stop and look but there is no one there so I continue only to be hit from behind.

I sharply turn my head and see more Assassins from The League of Shadows. I draw my swords and prepare for a fight when we are stopped, "Stop" came a voice from above us. I look up as a woman jumps down in between my attackers and me.

"Why are you following me Talia?" I say with venom in my voice, she walks over to me and replies,

"Batman refuses to take his rightful place at my side and kill my father" she says, I look at her.

"And I should gave a shit because?" I ask, she starts circling around me and then says,

"I can help you find Cobra, only if you do me a favor first" as she circles me I don't take my eyes off anyone. "You have one hour to make a decision and if you chose wrong then I will have no choice then to kill you" Talia says before she throws down a smoke pellet.

When the smoke clears she and her assassins are gone, I continue my search for Cobra and this time I will not let anything distract me. I hear cries coming from down blow on the street; I jump down and take out the attacker saving the political prisoner. Using my grapple on my wrist I go shooting up into the air, landing on the roof. Remembered that I had taken a radio chip from a Tyger Guard I tuned in,

"Confirmation that Prisoner Catwoman is in the Court House, she being held by Dent" said a Tyger Guard over the radio.

"Is she harmed?" asked a voice

"Negative, should we proceed?" replied the Tyger Guard but what the voice said next angered Viper,

"Stand down Commander, let Dent have is fun" said the Voice, I run across rooftop to rooftop not stopping until I'm right across from the Court House. As I stand on the roof watching men enter the Court House, I feel a presence from behind me so I say,

"I take it you heard the news" Batman appears next to me, we look at each other without speaking a word to each other. I go to move but Batman's hand on my shoulder stops me, "You can't seriously believe that you're going to stop me from going in there and saving Selena" I snap at him,

"I wasn't trying to, just be careful," he said before jumping off the roof gliding kicking a thug who was standing outside the Court House so I decide to follow him. We take care of the five thugs before entering the Court House; we sneak up a set of stairs and look out a window.

We see Catwoman hanging upside down, thugs everywhere and then Harvey Dent a.k.a. Two-Face appears from behind a door. "Heads or Tails kitty cat?" asked Two-Face, I look around and see a ladder leading up so I make my way over and start climbing. I take out the sniper, looking down we see about twenty or thirty thugs in the room and then I look around only to notice that Batman is nowhere in sight. Even when I look across the wire he isn't there,

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I say with anger in my voice, I jump down right down onto a thug.

"Well it looks like the Snake came out to play" said Two-Face when he saw me, I take out the rest of the Thugs with my Bow Staff and the next thing I know Two-Face shouts, "Objection" he then again shouts, "Over Ruled" before shooting me square in the chest. That was the last thing I remembered before blacking out.

***So what did you think? When you review please be nice and if you have any advice please tell me to make this better thanks **


	2. The Revival Of The Snake

***Here is Chapter 2, there isn't any real action like no ones throws punches but you do learn things about Viper that will be a surprise so enjoy!**

***I only own Viper  
**

Chapter 2: The Revival Of The Snake

I don't know what it was, the sound of people whispering or the feeling that someone was staring at me that jolted me awake from what felt like I had been asleep for hours. I sit up and look around; I find myself in a dark room and realize that I'm no longer in the courthouse so I swing my legs over to the side of the cot that I had been laying on. I remember the last words Batman had said to me and then slap myself in the head for not being careful.

I look up when I hear the sound of an opening door, I watch as three masked people walk in and that's when I realized that they were assassins from the League of Shadows. A faint breeze comes into the room and it hits my chest making me realize that I was shirt less and so I quickly placed my hand on my face to come know that I wasn't wearing my mask either.

"So you finally woke up" came a voice from outside the doorway, I recognized the voice but for some reason couldn't remember whom it belonged to. The source of the voice walked in and the only light in the room revealed whom it belonged to so I spoke,

"What am I doing here Talia?" I ask, she doesn't respond at first for all she does is walk over to the cot.

"Leave us", she says to the others in the room and they obey and shut the door behind them. I continue to stare at her without taking my eyes off her; she sits down next to me on the cot. "Do you remember anything?" she asked me, I closed my eyes trying to remember what I could then I said,

"The last thing I remember was Two-Face shooting me in the chest" it then it hit me, I sharply turn my head to look at her, "Did…. Did I die?" I asked and this time she looked at me and nodded her head.

"After you were shot by Two-Face, he had two of his thugs drop your body outside on the street and that's when me and personal guard attacked them…. I picked up your body and brought you here" she said,

"And then you used the Lazarus Pit to bring me back?" I asked and again she nodded my head. "Why did you do it?" I asked

"I have my reasons," she said, I shake my head trying to make sense of it all and then I remembered what she had told me on the roof. "You told me that you could help me find Cobra but I had to do something for you…. What did you want me to do?" I asked her.

"You already did it" she said, I didn't catch it at first but I could've sworn that Talia talking to me as if she cared for me and then I shake my head.

"Wait what about Catwoman? Did Harvey kill her?" I asked her,

"Batman who had left to go take care of some Thugs who had entered the Court House returned just in time to save her" she replied, I signed with relief and Talia stood up to leave but stopped. "There is something you must do before I can allow you to leave" she said, she then motioned for me to follow her so I got up and followed her down to a door.

"What's in here?" I asked but she didn't answer my question, she opened the door and walked in so I did the same. Sitting on a table was my uniform and my weapons along with my belt, I walked over and after making sure Talia isn't looking I quickly put my uniform on except the mask. Talia walks over as I look over the weapons, "What's with the Sais and Numb chucks?" I asked,

'I thought you would like a different variety of weapons" replied Talia, I pick up my belt and see that there is places to place my new weapons so I pick them up and put them on my belt. "I also kept this safe for you because I could tell that it meant a lot to you" she said as she pulled out my Bo staff and handed it to me. I twirled it around before pushing a button on it to make it shrink then placed it in its special spot on my arm.

I pick up the last two items on the table; I place them back on the table and say "I don't think I'll be needing these anymore". I jump when Talia puts her hand on my shoulder, I look at her and she says,

"I'll keep them safe for you" she then picks them up and puts them in a closet, "I have one last thing to show you" she said before walking out the door so I turn and follow her but not before grabbing and putting my mask on my head.

Talia leads me outside into a courtyard and we enter though a door, I look around but stop when I see a man standing there with his back towards us, I recognized him and so I say, "Hello Ra's" he turns to me and says,

"Hello… My Grandson"

***So what did you think of the ending? shocker isn't it? don't forget to review**


	3. Memories

***Here is Chapter 3, took to long to write cause I had no clue how I wanted to write this chapter I tried my best to make some more good and I took an Idea from Shadow Knight1121's Arkham City story and included a Batman Character who I wished they had put in the game and hopefully they put him in the next game if they make one (which there is a rumor that they are already started on the story) so Enjoy!  
**

***Disclaimer: I don't own Batman only Viper, Cobra, Maya (Who is in this Chapter), Scarlett Talon and Yung Ice (Who are both mentioned in this chapter**

****Chapter 3: Memories

"What did you just call me?" I said to Ra's in pure shock, he started laughing then said,

"You are my Grandson, my daughter Talia is your mother" I look down trying to process everything I was just told. I look at Talia and she looks away confirming that what Ra's has told me is the truth but I'm not buying so I said,

"You're a lying piece of shit, my grandparents died in a car crash before I was born, my mother died due to breast cancer when I was thirteen and my father was killed by that psychotic son of a bitch called Cobra".

Again Ra's started laughing so I was starting to get pissed off, "What is so god damn funny" I barked with venom in my voice and then Ra's looks at me and replies,

"You will know in due time, now it's time for you to take your rightful place as the Head of the Demon" this time I start laughing then say,

"You obliviously don't know anything about me "grandfather" but I don't kill" I turn to leave but stop when I hear Ra's jumping towards me with his sword drawn so I sharply turn and block it with my staff. I leap away just as Ra's swings his sword again, "There's nothing you can do to make me kill you," I said and then suddenly he stopped coming at me.

He suddenly falls to the ground, I watch as Talia goes to help him but I sense that he has something planned so I quickly shout, "Talia wait" but it was too late for Ra's jumps up and holds a small knife to her throat.

"Father! What are you doing?" shouts Talia in confusion,

"If you don't kill me then I will kill your last living relative" Ra's shouted to me, anger rose inside of me and first time I was actually considering killing him but before I could move the doors behind Ra's was blown open so I quickly grab Talia and cover her. We look up to see Batman stepping though the hole were two big doors stood,

"Are you crazy you could've hurt Talia" I shouted at him as he entered the room, he went straight to Ra's and slammed him up against a pole. He reached into his belt and pulled out a syringe and drew Ra's blood.

When he was done he started walking away, "Close down the Lazarus Pit or I'm coming back for you" he walks out of the door, so I start to follow but stop and turn to Talia.

"Go, he's going to need your help more than I need it" she said so I turned and ran out after Batman. When I get out of the sewer I see that Batman is nowhere in sight so I grapple up onto a rooftop for I had to clear my head.

All at once memories started going though my mind, all the teachers I had to train me in forms of martial arts and weapons training everything was paid for by Talia, something else made sense, when his mother died I cried for six days straight even my sister Jamie tried to comfort me, the same thing happened with my father. All that was left was my sister Jamie and I, we looked nothing alike which also helps boost Talia as my real mother.

The sound of a voice breaks my thoughts, "Nate are you okay?" came the voice so I reach up and press a button on the side of my mask.

"I'm fine Maya" I reply, a smile always breaks across when I hear her voice then I Imagine her as if she was standing in front of me. Her long black hair, crystal blue eyes and then I remember about her ruby red lips.

"Hello… earth to Snake boy" came Maya's voice breaking him out of his daydream,

"I'm fine babe" I said to her then I hear a small giggle coming from her so I ask, "What's so funny?" to which she replied,

"You were dreaming thinking about me again weren't you" I hung my head in defeat and then ask,

"What's going on? Please don't tell me that something bad has happened to Sasha or Jordan?" I asked,

"Don't worry Scarlett Talon and Yung Ice are just fine, hold on a sec" she said then there was silence then I suddenly jumped when she yelled, "Get a room you two". I laugh then she says, "How is my father doing?"

"Just as always kicking ass and taking names" I replied, I know I should've told her about what I learned but I wasn't ready yet for if Talia is my mother then I need to find out who my father is before I tell anyone anything.

We talk for some more before I hear a crackle over the radio, "Viper… Nate can you here me?" came a familiar voice so I reply,

"Go ahead Oracle"

"Batman needs your assistance at the old GCPD Building" she replied so I stand up and start running and leaping from rooftop to rooftop. As I land on a rooftop a bullet comes whistling past my head, so I stop and turn around and see a man in a red mask standing on the opposite rooftop.

"Well if it isn't the ninja wannabe" said the man, it then hits me for I remembered that Robin had told me about his guy so I said,

"How's it going Red Hood… or should I say Jason" he draws out his gun and starts shooting at me so I roll out of the wall. I pull out three stars and whip them at the ground in front of him.

"You missed" he said then the stars started beeping when he realized what's going to happen he said, "Crap" then the ground blew up making him fall though hole so I jumped in after him.

"That's was the worst mistake you ever made" he said to me, I stare straight at him and reply,

"Bring it dead boy"

***So what did you think? don't forget to review thanks!**


	4. Snake Versus Hood

***Here is the next Chapter I had an easy time writing the first part with Red Hood but then the rest was a doozy but I did it and here it is so enjoy!**

***Disclaimer: i don't own Batman only Viper, Cobra, Maya (Mentioned in this Chapter, Scarlett Talon (in this chapter by voice) and Yung Ice (Actually in this Chapter).  
**

Chapter 4: Snake Versus Hood

"Why are you hear Red?' I ask as continue our stare down, I'm not sure if I heard him right but sounded as if he let out a chuckle.

"Shit you sound like bats" he said then drew out his 9mm and started shooting at me but I was able doge everyone but one which was able to gaze my arm. Taking the distraction Red Hood ran at me and we started exchanging blows with each other, he swung at me hitting me in the jaw but hit him back in his jaw.

"I wanted to be were the party is, I mean Batman is here…. JOKER is here," said Hood but not before socking me in the gut. I now know why Red is here he wants to kill Joker,

"As much as I would like him to be gone you know I can't let you do that Jason," I told him before ducking a punch and jumping up as he tried to sweep at my legs. He quickly pulls out his automatic but luckily I was quicker as I was able to smack it out of his hand using my staff, I then did something made even my head hurt like for I pulled my head back and gave him a head butt.

We both stumble backwards, I run at him but he ducks luckily that's what I wanted him to do so I quickly place to explosives on his jacket and on the back of his helmet. "Again you missed" he said then started laughing but stopped when I said,

"Did I?" then the explosives start beeping and again Hood says,

"Crap" then he flings off his jacket then his helmet tossing them out the nearby window. Both of us cover our eyes as they explode. "Cute" says Jason before throwing a smoke pellet down onto the ground and when the smoke clears and Red Hood is gone.

I turned and jump out the window landing on the fire escape to the next building then make my way up to the roof. I make my way over to the GCPD building and stop when I see about eight Joker Goons trying to get in so I pull out my staff and jump down.

I take out one goon after another, I put my hand to the side of my mask, "How am suppose to get in?" I ask Oracle to which she replied,

"Don't Batman said he'd meet you outside" I was confused then I found out how,

"It's about time you got here" came a voice behind me which caused me jump so I turn around to see Batman standing there with a scowl on his face.

"Well excuse me but I got into a fight with Red Hood" I reply, his face doesn't change but I can tell he's pissed or something so I decided to speak up, "Oracle said you needed my help with something?"

"I need you to go and rescue Vickie Vale when you do bring her to the church and then use this tracker and save Nora Fries", he said, I take the tracker from him and turn to leave but stop and turn back to him.

"I was wrong for being mad at you for getting rid of Maya" I said to him

"What made you change your mind?" he asked and as much as I hated to say it I knew he was going to find out sooner or later I replied by saying,

"Let's just say I learned something tonight" before he could say anything else I used my grappling hook and shot up into the air. I notice snipers at different buildings and they have their guns pointed at Vale so I jump down and take the first one out, I go to move to the next sniper but when I get there he is frozen solid but I know that this isn't the work of Freeze but when I look closer I see that a YI is carved into the ice.

"Jordan get your ass out here" I shout in a whisper, a figure emerges from the shadows and he has a smile on his face. "Are you crazy you could've been spotted" I spat with venom in my voice,

"Whoa hold it ninja jumping bean, Maya got scared when she heard the explosion over the radio so she sent me in to see if you were okay and that's when I saw snippy and his boys pointing their guns onto a woman so I took him out" said Jordan a.k.a. Yung Ice.

"Here I have something better for you to do, take this tracker and follow it when you do you will find Mr. Freeze's wife Nora being guarded by some men take them out then make the room as cold as possible then use the radio to contact Freeze that you have found his wife" I tell as I hand him the tracker, he nodes then runs off in the opposite direction.

I make quick work of the other snipers before jumping down in front of Vickie making her jump. "Your Viper… can I get a few words?" she said, I shake my head then jump down and put my arm around her waist and say, "Hold on" she goes to ask why but I'm already in the air.

I tell her to go to the church for it's the safest place in Arkham City for now so she does, a crackle over my radio is heard so wait to hear for more then I hear a familiar voice. "Nate I sent you a new gadget to knock your opponents out faster" said Sasha so I grapple up to a building and start running until I reach the destination and when I get there I see a container I go to reach for it but something tells me that I shouldn't but I ignore my thoughts and reach out and when I do a surge of electricity flows though my body knocking me unconscious.

**Review and let me know what you think thanks!**


	5. Crazy Night

***Here is Chapter 5 sorry it took so long but I had no idea how I wanted to write this chapter but I finally did so here it is... Enjoy**

**Thanks to Shadow Knight1121 for the review  
**

Chapter 5: Crazy Night

"Wakey Wakey Snakey" came a calm voice, I started to stir try to remember everything that had happened. I remember Sasha's voice and her telling me that she was sending me a new gadget but when I touched it…. I got shocked and passed out. My eyes shot open to see a large table in front of me, I try to move but I find myself tied to a chair. "Well look's awake… if it isn't the Grandson of the Jabberwocky", said a voice from across the table, my mind races as I try to place that voice then it hits me.

"Let me go Jarvis" I say with a snarl in my voice, I hear Hatter jump onto the table and make his way towards me. Luckily for me Hatter wasn't as smart as he thought because I pulled a star out from its place in suit's wrist and started to saw at the rope.

When he reached me he started poking me with a cane, "Keep it up Jarvis or I'll break it" I said with venom in my voice. Since he knew that he was pissing me off he continued poking me and said,

"Poke…. Poke…." But that's all he could say cause when I finally cut the ropes I grab the cane then decked him in the face. He went to protest but I wouldn't hear any of it so I slammed his head against the table knocking him out cold. I exit the Jarvis' hiding place and use my grappling hook bringing up onto the roof,

"Nate are you okay?" came Maya's voice

"I good just had a run-in with Mad Hatter… by the way you've read Alice in Wonderland right?" I reply to which she says,

"Yeah…. Why?"

"What the hell is a Jabberwocky?" I ask her

"It was the Dragon" she responded, I shake my head remember what Hatter had called me but quickly forgot about it. "How is Jordan doing?" she asked me so I responded,

"Last time I talked to him I told him to go find Freeze's wife then contact him when he did… I'll try getting a hold of him now" so I hung up with Maya and searched for Jordan's radio when I got it I said, "Yung are you there?" I didn't get no response so I got a hold of Maya and said, "I can't him can you trace his radio frequency?"

"Give me one second," she said before there was silence, "Nate I found his frequency but when I tried to get a hold of him I didn't get a response" she said when she got back to me.

"All right thanks babe I'll just follow his frequency to his location" I replied, I stand up and start running from rooftop to rooftop not noticing that I was being followed but right now I could careless for I needed to find my friend before something bad happened to him or I would never the end of it from my cousin Sasha if something did.

When I reached Yung's location it led me to Museum, I go to leap down when something stops me. "You really do act before you think" came a voice from behind me, I turn to see Catwoman making her way towards to where I'm standing and so I stand up to meet her. "For someone who was shot you look good" she said, I shake my head knowing her then I say,

"I don't time for you Selena I have to save my friend who's inside Penguin's Museum so why don't you go and flirt with Bats" she looks at me with dagger in her eyes then she says,

"Don't talk to me about Pointy ears…. Ever since he married that Wonder chick, I don't bother to speak I rather scratch his eyes out" I put my hands up in defeat not wanting to get on her bad side like Bats is so I change the subject.

"What brings you here?" I ask her to which she replies,

"Two-Face is in there and he has my stuff and I plan on getting it back" I nod my head so we jump down on top of two thugs that were guarding the door, a thug with a shield runs at me so jump over him then kick him in the back. I pull out my staff seeing how small it is the thug laughs so push the button expanding hit the thug in the chin.

After I take care of my Thug I turn to see Catwoman has already gone inside so I enter to see her standing they're waiting for me. "You know for a hero you sure do take forever," she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice so I roll my eyes and proceed to enter though the next door.

"Bats has been here," I said

"How can you tell?" she asked me so I reply by saying,

"There are bodies unconscious thugs everywhere" she sees what I'm talking about and starts to chuckle. We continue on our way, we both nearly jump when the T-Rex moves, but we continue anyways so that we get what we came for and enter thought another door I wasn't paying attention so I continued to walk only for Catwoman to grab my wrist.

"Go any further and then you'll be a snake in the water," she said, I look down and see a huge body of water and then gulp. "What's wrong scared of getting wet" she said sarcastically, I shake my head then use my grapple line from my wrist and shoot into the air, before I can jump into the air Catwoman wraps her arms around my neck I swing to the ledge off to the left. When we landed she didn't take her arms off my neck right away so I say,

"Um you can let go" she does so we make our way though the door in front of us we both stop when we hear Two-Face's voice and he said,

"Batman has two minutes to come and save you Ice boy" I waited for Jordan but he heard nothing so looked at Catwoman but like before she was gone.

"Can't trust anyone," I mutter before I began walking and ducking out of the way before a guard and me almost walked into each other but I use my speed and duck into the shadows.

***Thanks for reading don't forget to review**


	6. Seeing a Ghost

***Here is chapter 6 for this story which I'm having so much writing so enjoy!**

***Shadow Knight1121 yes I took that line from your story and thanks for the review  
**

***Disclaimer: I don't own Batman only Viper, Cobra, Yung Ice & Maya**

Chapter 6: Seeing A Ghost

I waited until the thug had passed before came out from behind and just followed him around then after I got bored so I tapped the thug's shoulder causing him to turn around then I knocked him out with a punch to the jaw. I continue knocking Two-Face's men turn to see Catwoman perched on a gargoyle so I use my grapple and do the same thing.

We look at each other jump down and take down the last two thugs. Two-Face looks at me like he's seen a ghost, "Your…. You're supposed to be dead…. I shot you," he stammered and then he pulled out his pistol and started shooting at me so I jumped over the railing going down.

Catwoman flicks her whip and it wraps around Two-Face's wrist, he grabs the whip with his free hand and pulls her to him then hits her in the side of the head with the butt of his pistol knocking her out but luckily before he does that I was back up and untying Jordan but I was crouched down in front of him so Two-Face would think he was still tied.

"I killed you once and I'll do it again" he said as he pointed his pistol at me, underneath my mask I smile then stand up and face him. I put my hands up and still continue to smile then say,

"Listen Harvey you just need to…" I quickly rolled out of the way then Jordan jumped up and said,

"Chill" he then shot Ice out of his hands freezing Two-Face to where he stood, I then stand up then slap him up side his head. "What was that for?" he asked and I reply,

"For getting yourself captured cause of your loud mouth" we turn to face Catwoman but she was gone. We turn to leave the room, Jordan trying to get on my good side he freezes the lake down below so we begin walking across it. We are about to reach the end when shadow appears underneath us and then suddenly a Shark emerges from under the ice.

Out of pure shock Yung Ice flings his arms up and freezes the shark, I slap him upside his head and so he said, "What was that for?"

"Warn me next time you do that" I shouted at him, we continue outside and I grabbed him then used my grapple to lift us up onto the roof. When we land we are met with Batman standing there waiting for us. The sight of his suit told us that he had been though hell and back so I say, "Hiya Bats nice suit" he ignores my sarcastic remark and says,

"You two need to leave Arkham City now" anger comes over me, even after I told him why I'm here he still expects me to leave? Hell no I'm not leaving until I find Cobra and end him.

"Are you kidding me? I already told you once Bats that I'm not leaving until I find Cobra" I said then I realize what I just said and mentally slap myself for haven't even told Jordan or anyone why I came here.

"Cobra is here and you didn't tell us!" said Yung Ice, I look at him and said,

"I know I should've told you, Sasha and Maya but I didn't want you to get involved, this is my business I don't want you three to get hurt" this time he is the one to slap me upside my head.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Bro you should know this by now…. No matter what we are with you and though thick and thin we will stand by you even if you anger us sometimes" he said to me, I go to say something but stop for I had nothing to say and then I turn to back to Batman.

"Sorry Batman but we're not leaving wither you like it or not" I told him, he continues to give me his signature scowl then says,

"Fine then I have to do something for me" we agree then he asks Yung ice to go around and save political prisoners and has me go around and try to find Deadshot. I hang my head then ask,

"What about you?"

"I have to make a visit to Croc he wants me to help destroy all of the Titan chemicals before they are poured into the water" he then turns and leaves us standing there alone, I turn to Ice and start to speak when he says,

"Save it" he turns and leaves me alone, I press my radio and the first thing I hear is,

"How could you not tell me?"

"Maya I'm sorry, I know I should've told you but…. God I'm such an idiot" I responded and she says,

"You got that right"

"Maya will you help me find Deadshot?" I ask then to my relief she says,

"Yes but promise me that you will never keep anything from me again"

"Well then I have something else to tell you that I just found out while I was here in the "Great" City of Arkham," I tell her. She tells that I better so I start leaping from rooftop to rooftop,

"So what did you want to tell me?" she asked

"What would you say if I told you that the parents who raised me weren't my real parents?" I replied to which she says,

"Nate what are you talking about?"

"My mother is Talia Al Ghul and my grandfather is Ra's" I tell her, I don't hear anything so I say, "Maya are you still there?"

"Who's your father?" she finally asks then I say,

"That I have no clue but I will find out"

***So what did you think? review to let me know thanks!**


	7. Side Tracked

***Alright so I know I just had this chapter up but when I first put it up Shadow Knight1211 reviewed it and said that the part between Strange and Viper was a little longer so I went back and re-read it and I agreed with Shadow so here is the updated version enjoy!**

***Note: I changed Cobra's name to Quick Strike thought it would be better since that Cobra is the name of the villain in G.I. Joe  
**

Chapter 7: Side Tracked

"Nate I just received an S.O.S message coming from on top of a abandon building" came Maya's voice as I was running across rooftops. I go to reply but stop when a spot light is on me, I look up and see about two Tyger helicopters are surrounding me.

"Uh Babe I'm going to have you call you back" I told her, the next thing I know about eight Tyger Guards repel down. "Great… just what I need" I say before the fight begins, I jump over the first Tyger and drop kick the one right behind him and then jump right back up.

I kept knocking them around, suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my neck so I put my hand to my neck and feel a dart. "Son of a…" was I could say before passing out onto the roof of the building. A slap to my face awoke me; I look around and find myself in a room with no windows. In front of me is a giant mirror, the door opens and in walks a tall bald man.

"Leave us," he said and the men in the room leave, when my eyes come into focus I see the bald man standing in front of me. "Do you know who I am?" he asked,

"You're the bald guy… what's his name? Oh yeah Mr. Clean" I replied, Strange was not impressed with my smart remark. He starts circling around me then says,

"Why do you do what you do Mr. Freeman" shock comes over me, I don't reply… he's not going to break me. "Did I hit a nerve Nate?" he asked, "I know how about I have my Tyger Guards pay a little visit to your girlfriend Maya and your cousin Sasha?" he said and that made something in me snap.

"You go anywhere near them and I'll snap your neck," I shouted at him, a sadistic smile breaks across his face.

"Oh Mr. Freeman, no need for violence" said Strange, "You can everything better by talking" he added,

"Sorry I don't talk to bald-headed psycho paths" I responded, he walked over to a small table and picked up a file that…. that had my name on it.

"Hmmm, let's see here… Your grandparents died in a car accident on the way to see your mother give birth to you" anger started to rise inside of me but he continues.

"Your mother died of breast cancer, she got it at the age of thirty-two fought it off then it returned but when they saw it… it was too late"

"Your father worked for your uncle at Blade Enterprise, he was offered a job by Cobra who know goes by Quick Strike but he refused so he was killed"

"Shut up!" I shouted out loud, I couldn't take it anymore he had no right talking about my family this way… adopted or not. Strange ignored me and again continued and said,

"Let's move to your uncle Jason Blade or should I say the superhero Knightmare, he is one of the wealthiest men right behind Bruce Wayne. His partner tired to have him killed but your uncle survived the set-up and became the terror Knightmare to find his killer but do to his actions his partner became the villain Brain Storm and they became Minnesota's Batman and Joker"

"Not trying to defend anyone but Joker is more crazier than Brain Storm…. Well I take that back I've met Brain Storm" I replied, I gave a sign of relief when I thought he was done but unfortunately he continued,

"Your Cousin Sasha, she was adopted by your uncle at the age of 13 and my is she a special one… has the ability to control fire and she has relations with a Jordan Young or should I say Yung Ice…. Hmm fire and ice" I couldn't take this anymore,

"Shut you son of a bitch… you don't know anything about my family" I shouted with venom in my voice and I must've got to him because he walked over and opens the door;

"Kill him then dispose of the body," he said, five Tyger Guards walked in all clutching their fists. I suddenly start laughing,

"What hell is so funny?" ask one of them so I responded by saying,

"I'm going to take all of you down in five minutes… does anyone want to time me?" before anyone could say anything I kick one of the guard's leg out from underneath him then jump in midair when I come down on top of him the wooden chair breaks which frees me.

I roll out of the way then sweep another guard, he sits up and I knee him in the face and when I look around there is only me and three guards left. Two of them run at me, they swing at me but I duck and punch them both in the guts then grab them by their heads and slam them together.

I walk over to the last guard and ask, "Tell how long did that take?"

"3… minutes" and then before he knew what happened I deck him in the jaw. I fling open the door and start running down the hallway when I reach the end of I skid to the end. I hear the sound of Tyger Guards coming this way and yeah they were packing so turned right back around and ran the other way.

"Don't let him escape…. Permission to shoot" came Strange's voice over a loud, I roll my eyes.

"Ah go fuck yourself Mr. Clean," I muttered, when I reached the third hallway I found a sewer passage. "There is no way in…" I started to say before bullets came whirling by me so I flung it open and jumped in.

Great now I'm going to smell like sewage for the rest of the night, Maya's voice came over the radio. "Nate…. Nate are you there, what happened? Are you okay?" she asked at once,

"Yes Maya I'm fine, let's just say I ran into the doctor and I was also wondering if you could send me a new suit cause this one kind of smells" I replied,

"Where should I send it too?" she asked

"Top of Ace Chemicals" I replied, as I'm walking hear a loud roar and immediately knew that Killer Croc was down here so I picked up my pace not wanting to run in the big green scaly monster. I finally found the exit so I started to climb up and before getting all the way out I looked around to make sure that no one was around. I shot my grapple up and went flying up in the air; luckily the building I landed on was the Ace Chemical Building. Just as I got up, my new suit landed so I walked over and quickly changed suits.

I sent my smelly one back to Maya, just as I pulled the mast back on that's when I got a look at the new suit and realized that she sent me my new dark blue one. Unlike the last one this one had armor in the chest area. "All right now I go back to looking for Deadshot... hopefully I don't run into someone else" I muttered to myself,

I turn to leave, start making my way to the SOS signal.

Maya must've opened my present for her, "OH MY GOD! THAT SMELL IS HORRIBLE, no more going into the sewers" she said, the way she talked I could tell her hand was plugging her nose.

"Sorry babe, it was the only way I could get out of Strange's hideout" I replied before landing on the rooftop right across from where the SOS message was...

_To be continued..._

__***So what do you think? review to let me know **


	8. Head Shot

***Here is the next chapter... as I stated before, this takes in a AU, Batman wears the suit from Batman Beyond show he is married to Wonder Woman and the last note he hasn't met Bane yet so his back was never broken to show that I changed in chapter 6 instead of Bats going to see Bane he goes to see Croc.**

**Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 8: Head Shot

"Where are you right now?" asked Maya,

"On the rooftop across from where the SOS is coming from" I replied, I then stood up and using my grapple hook I swung and landed right in front of the man who sent out the signal.

"Oh thank god someone showed up," said the man, he sounded scared like he was afraid then he continued, "It's like someone always watching me…. I can't take it any…." Was all he got to say before a bullet came whirling past my head and killed the man.

"Holy shit" I quickly turned around but no one was there, I pressed a finger against my mask, and "Maya Deadshot just claimed his first victim who knows how many more there are?" I said.

Before Maya could say anything Oracle's voice kicked in and said, "Batman just informed me that he believes that Deadshot is working for Strange" I groaned then said,

"Of course he is, I mean who isn't working for Mr. Clean" as Maya and Oracle were talking I turned on my detective mode and traced the bullet the hit spot to where it came from. I follow the flow of the bullet and land inside a cage; I look around and find a bullet shell.

"Maya…. Oracle, I found a bullet shell and of course with Deadshot being the expert he is there are no finger prints but like every expert he'll slip up and when he does I be right there to take him down," I tell them,

"That's my man," replied Maya, I was about to say something when I hear a gun shot coming from somewhere to the East so I make my move over to where the sound had come from.

"He's moving to fast, I don't think I'll be able to stop him," I said as I was making my way to the destination.

"Don't worry Nate you will," said Maya and Oracle in unison, I smile and thank them for the vote of confidence. I stop when I reach the last rooftop, I look around but down don't see a body laying anywhere then I jump down and see highway with damaged cars. I look around and that's when I see the dead body,

"Guys I found Deadshot's latest victim… I'm going to look around to see where the shot came from" I say before turning on my detective mode and find the flow again and so I follow it which leads me to a building with a billboard. I look around then find the tri-pod.

"Deadshot just got sloppy… he left a tri-pod he used to steady his gun, I'll send the info" I tell Maya, she comes back and says according to sources Deadshot had a spot in that area before it became Arkham City but the problem was their more then one possible spots.

"I guess I'll just pick one and hope that it's the right…" I start to say before out of the corner of my eye I see movement. I turn and start running after the movement, I keep moving until I stop at a dock I jump down and walk towards the little fuse box. I rip the cover off, "Ah crap… I need that hacking item that Bats uses," I moaned into my comm. Then remember my uncle Jason had taught me how to break this stuff.

I pull out my communicator and plug it in, after a few seconds I got in and popped on my screen was Deadshot's list of targets. Jack Ryder, Bruce Wayne, Batman and me where on the list.

"I found out Deadshot's next victim" I stand up and rush off to find Ryder. I looked everywhere and almost gave up hope when I found him standing warming his hands to a fire. I see a red dot on Jack so I use jump down and tackle Jack just as the bullet hits the wall.

"Damn it" came a voice from above so I used my grapple and shot up into the air landing on a rooftop which Deadshot was also on looking in the opposite direction from where I am.

"Here snaky snaky come out and play" Deadshot as he was looking everywhere for me, I used my stealth and moved closer and closer to where he was. I was right underneath him, "When kill you…. I'll skin you alive" he said, I jumped up into the air and when he looked up it was too late to do anything.

I toss Deadshot into an old cart near the museum, "Oh Snippy got beat by a guy half his size how pathetic" I chuckled. Deadshot and tired to swipe at me, I moved out of the way just in time then he said,

"Mark my words little Snake the next time we meet you will die"

"You know you remind me of a infant on my favorite cartoon who always try to kill his mother and just like him…. You'll always fail" I reply then jump off and make my way to the nearest rooftop. "So Oracle any new job from Bats?" I ask didn't got no reply just static then a voice comes on over my comm.

"Hello little Snake how would you like to play a game?" asked the voice which I recognized instantly,

"Riddler…. Or should I say Edward Enigma" I growled,

"First Riddle, What gets wetter as it dries?" he responds, I slap my head and reply,

"Really? You're using a riddle from Family Guy… It's a towel"

"I always start off with easy ones, now I turn my attention back to the bat since I know I'm much more smarter than you" he said before the line went dead. I don't know if I should be happy or hurt? Eh I'll go with happy.

"Nate come how's the situation with Deadshot?" came Maya's voice over the radio

"I got him, locked him up in an old cart by the museum" I replied

"Good now go find Jordan and talk to him" came Sasha voice

"Okay okay jeez I'm on it" I replied

***So what did you think? please review**


	9. Protecting of the House

***Okay so I decided to take a break from writing from Nate's POV so this is Chap is in the POV of his girlfriend Maya who takes a trip to Gotham to visit someone but she gets more than she bargained for... **

Chapter 9: Protecting of the House

I walked out the front door from Sasha's house, I had told I was going for a walk and when she pointed out that it was night time I replied by saying that I think better at night. I jump into the air; I loved that fact that I can fly…. I got that from my mother, I had told her I was going to run around the block but I was really flying to Gotham to visit a certain someone.

I landed on the doorstep to Wayne Manor, I took a deep breath before knocking on the door and at first there was no answer so I knocked again. After about the sixth knock the door opened up and standing there was an older gentleman. "Hello Alfred" I said,

"Miss Way… Anderson, what do we owe the pleasure?" he asked

"I'm here to see my mother" I replied, he stepped aside and allowed to enter, I walked straight to the living area but no one was there. I turn around just as Alfred enters so I ask, "Where is she?"

"I'm sorry but I forgot to mention that you just missed her, she had run to get some things" he replied,

"Then I guess I'll just wait until she gets home" I responded,

"I have brownies in the kitchen if you would like some" Alfred said before turning and leaving me alone. I shrugged my shoulders then followed him to the kitchen where I found a tray of brownies. I was just about to pick one up when the door opened and in walked three people who stopped in their tracks when they saw me standing there staring at them.

"Hello Maya" said the oldest one of the three,

"Dick, Tim and Connor" I replied taking my eyes off of them and back to the brownies which I finally took one of.

"What brings you?" asked Tim to which I reply,

"I came to see my "Mother"" I take a bite out of the brownie in my hand, Dick goes to say something but he's stopped by Superboy who puts a hand on his shoulder then says,

"Someone's coming" before anyone could ask him what he was talking about he heard random windows breaking.

"Strange sent his Tyger Guards," said Dick, he then looked at the three of us and then said, "Spread out" so we all went our separate ways. As I'm sneaking around the house, I pull off my U of M zip-up hoodie which revealed my blue tank top and then kept my hoodie in my hands to use as a blind fold against the attackers.

I look over the railing and see eight Tyger Guards with automatics searching room after room looking for us. I go to jump over and start my attack but a hand stops me on my shoulder, I look to see Tim standing there in his Robin suit so I turn my whole body to face him. "Did someone get Alfred to safety?" I asked,

"Yeah Dick got him to the panic room, he also told me to give you theses" he replied then placed two sliver bracelets in my hand. I immediately know what they are; I look at him and nod before placing them on my wrists.

I jump down in front of the Tyger Guards who begin shooting when they see me; I raise my arms and deflecting the bullets with the silver bracelets. I pick the couch near me and throw it at them but only hit four of them; "Stand Down" shouted one of the Guards.

I stand my ground and raise my fists up to my face, the guards go to shoot but a red beam comes from the left of us and melts the guns to nothing. I sniff the air and put my hand to my nose, "Uh smells like burnt rubber" I pick up a metal pole and fly over to the guards then before they could do anything I used my super strength and wrapped the pole around them. Superboy lands next to me,

"Eight down" he said,

"How many left?" I asked

"Not many, Robin and Nightwing are taking care of the rest that got into the cave" he replied, I went to say something when a loud roar was heard from the library so we ran in but no one was there or so we thought. Before one of us could speak the book case blocking the entrance to the Bat Cave came crashing down.

We look down in rubble to find a knocked out Nightwing and Robin, then to my horror Killer Croc stepped though the hole and before any of us could move Croc knocked us backwards to the wall. "It looks like Strange sent back up in case his Tygers failed," I said as I was rubbing my head,

"He's mine," said an angered Superboy whom then used his speed and tackled Croc back into the cave. I hear the sound of fighting then it stopped, I use my flight and fly down and look around. I'm scanning the room when I found Connor with Bruce's giant T-Rex on top of him. I go to run over but stop when I hear the sound of growling,

"I got your sent, when I get you I'll rip the flesh from your bones" growled Croc, I hear movement behind and so I sharply turn and fall backwards on my butt when I see a pair of yellow eyes staring at me, he comes out from the shadows right for me he opens his jaw going to eat me alive so I shut my eyes close hoping that my death is quick and painless.

***So what did you think? the next Chapter will be back to Nate then the one after that will be Maya again, Maya will get like Three more then the rest will be all Nate/Viper don't forget to review thanks for reading**


	10. Brothers for Life

***Okay so this Chapter is back to Viper's POV which means... yes we're back in Arkham City... Oh Joy ha jk enjoy**

***Thanks to Shadow Knight1121 for the review  
**

Chapter 10: Brothers for Life

I've looked everywhere for Jordan but everywhere I've looked he was no where to be seen, you're probably thinking I could try tracking him on his radio but him being his angry-self he turned it off.

"Sasha I can't find him anywhere," I said into my comm.,

"Damn it Nate, you find him now or don't even bother coming home" she replied with venom in her voice so I tried my comm. off so I didn't have to hear her rip my head off. I search some more places but still no luck, I turn my comm. back so Sasha could give me a piece of her mind.

"Nate come in, this is Barbra" came a female's voice,

"I got you Oracle" I replied,

"Batman requires your service at GCPD" she said before killing her end, I take a deep breath and start making my way over there, I was almost there when I once again found myself surrounded by Assassins.

"Oh come on, I don't have time to waste with you" I said, I looked around then I saw the person responsible. "Really I don't have time for this," I said,

"Not even for your own mother?" asked Talia who then came forward, I groan and continued to stay where I was standing. She walked over to the ledge of the building and sat down, not wanting to be rude I walked over and joined her. "I have seen the errors of my father's ways," she said,

"What errors?" I asked

"About cleansing the world by killing" she replied, I look at her surprised then I said,

"So does this mean your not going to help him anymore?" I asked as I started to get happy that maybe she has finally turned over a new leaf.

"I will stay at his side but will not help him" she replied, I go to say something when I hear a beep in my ear to remind me of my mission so I stand up and start walking when Talia says something that causes me to stop in my tracks. "I need you to give a message to Batman, tell him that war is coming… My father is going to try to destroy Gotham once again starting with Batman's home and he said this time either him or Batman will die".

I turn my head and look at her, "I'll make sure to pass along the message" I then turn and leap from the rooftop down to the one below. I leap from roof to roof then stop when I reach the roof from across the GCPD building. I jump and land on the catwalk leading to the building and because of Freeze frosting the front door I make my way to the back.

I open the door and enter making sure to shut the door behind me, I make my way down the steps and enter Freeze's lab to find Batman and Freeze going at it. "They've been going at it for a while now" came a voice from behind me, I turn my head to see Yung Ice stand there with his back to the wall.

"Jordan listen I'm sorry about not telling you that Quick Strike was here" I said I started to walk towards him but he puts up his hand to stop me,

"I'm not mad, I just wish you would finally stop keeping secrets from us" he replied, then he shook his head and said, "Wait I thought his name was Cobra?" this time I shook my head and said,

"Naw according to Mr. Clean his new name is Quick Strike"

"Nate do you remember what I said when we took down that guy who was holding Maya's step dad hostage and you had to save my blue ass even though we were angry with each other?" I shook my head no then he said, "I said no matter what happens we're brothers for life" then I remember him saying that to me.

"So does this mean we're cool?" I asked to which he replied,

"We're always were" We turn our attention back to the fight and see that Batman of course had won so we entered. He walked over to a safe only to find that what was ever in there was gone that Harley Quinn had taken it during the fight, we would've seen it if we hadn't moved down the hall and outside a door.

"Joker has the cure," growled Batman

"What cure?" I asked

"The cure to save Batman's life" replied Freeze, I walked over to Batman and said,

"Bats I have a message for you from Talia"

"You mean your mother" he said, looked at him in alarm and then said,

"Anyways she told me to tell you that War is coming, Ra's will attack Gotham again and he also said that this time either him or you will die" Batman looked at me then walked past but stopped and said,

"You and Yung Ice come with me we're getting that cure back"

"Where are we going?" asked Yung Ice

"The Steel Mill" replied Batman

"Oh joy" I stated before the three of us made our way out of the GCPD building.

***Thanks for reading don't forget to review and the Next Chapter will be back in Maya's POV**


	11. Coming Clean

**Here is Chapter 11, it's back in Maya's POV in the middle it might get a little confusing but I did try to fix it as much as possible so enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Coming Clean

You know that feeling you get when your about to die, the feeling that your life flashes before your eyes well that didn't happen to me. I open my eyes to see Croc still standing in front of my with a gold rope around his neck pulling him back. I look up and see a woman flying in mid-air who kept tugging the rope back, "You will not harm her" said the woman who I recognized as my mother…. Wonder Woman.

I jump up and fly at Croc and deck him right in the jaw with my left then my right. I clamped my hands together then brought them done on Croc's head. Croc starts to stumble so I fly over and grab the rope, Wonder Woman and I tug the rope hard but for some reason he's still stumble.

"Ahhh" came a voice from the side of us then Superboy appeared and gave Croc an uppercut knocking him backwards. Wonder Woman and I release the rope as Croc falls backwards luckily he didn't smash anything when he did though he did nearly hit the Bat Computer.

"What is the damage?" Wonder Woman asked Superboy totally ignoring the fact that I was here.

"We took care of the Tyger Guards, Dick and Tim are the ones who are going to hurt the most but the only major damage is the library" he replied, I look from him to her and said,

"Hello? I'm here too?"

Wonder Woman looked at me for like a second then looked back at Superboy without saying a word to me, "What about Alfred?" she asked,

"He's safe, Dick got him to the panic room" he replied before turning around and started cleaning up the cave. Wonder Woman walks up the steps so I follow her, not letting her out of my sights and then just as we exited the library. One of the guards that I had knocked out with the couch drew his pistol and pulled the trigger right at Diana but I saw it so I pushed her out of the way and the bullet hit me in the shoulder.

The guard stands up with the pistol in hand and points it at Maya ready for the deathblow but before he could pull the trigger a ball of water with a hint of electricity hit the guard knocking him out. Wonder Woman sits up to see the guard is knocked out then to the door to see Aqualad standing, she remembers what had happened then looks over at me and I wasn't moving.

They rush over to her, "She's losing blood fast" said Aqualad and the Alfred walks into the room and sees the situation but before he could do anything Wonder Woman picks me up and using her flight she flew out the front door down to Gotham General Hospital.

Alfred sits down on the only untouched couch as Superboy and Aqualad are putting the library back together. Nightwing and Robin enter the library and to their surprise they see that library was almost back to the way it was expect for that the bookshelf that hides the batcave was the only thing that wasn't touched.

Nightwing looks around when he doesn't see Wonder Woman or me, he asks, "Alfred where's Maya" he sees the look of sadness on Alfred's face so Aqualad was the one who spoke up,

"One of the Tyger Guards recovered and shot her in the arm so Wonder Woman took to the hospital" he told his two friends.

(Gotham General Hospital)

Wonder Woman rushes though the door with me in her arms, "Help me… this girl has been shot" shouted Diana as she raced up to the counter. Doctors came rushing over with a stretcher and she placed me on it, She tried to go with them as they were pulling me away but two nurses stopped her.

For what seemed forever a doctor come out and walked to the waiting room where Diana was sitting waiting for some news. She stood up when she saw the doctor approach, "How is she?" She asked to which the doctor replied,

"She just got out of surgery but I'm sorry but she might not make it", Diana started to tear up then asked,

"Can I see her?" the doctor shook his head and leads Diana to my recovering room. The doctor leaves and Diana walks over and sits down in the chair next to my bed.

"This is all our fault… **(AN/ yes she's talking about her and Bruce)** we didn't want to give you up but…. Please Hera I promise to tell her everything if she makes it" said my mother as she continued to cry.

My mother stayed with me though out the night, not leaving my side once then around mid-night my eyes shot open and I screamed in pain at the wound in my shoulder. I felt someone place his or her hand on my shoulder so I look over to see my mother standing there and I instantly calm down then I realize I'm in a hospital bed.

"Maya I know I owe you a lot of information but I promise to tell you everything right now if you want me to?" she said, I nod my head so she begins to tell me everything starting with how my father and her met….

_To be continued…_

**HA another Cliffhanger so thanks for reading don't forget to review**_  
_


	12. Playing Phone Tag

**Okay so we're now back to Viper's POV, man this starting to get confusing anyways enjoy**

***I don't own Batman Arkham City, only Viper, Maya, Quick Strike, Sasha & Yung Ice and that's it  
**

Chapter 12: Playing Phone Tag

Yung Ice and I tried our best to keep up with Batman as we go from rooftop to rooftop; I was about to leap when I heard a ringing of a telephone. "Wait do you guys hear that?" I asked causing both Batman and Yung Ice to stop.

"Um bro that's the sound of a telephone ringing," replied Yung Ice,

"No Shit" I snapped at him, and then before either of them could say anything I jumped down and answered it.

"Hello?" I said into the phone,

"Well hello little snake… do you know who I am?" came a voice from the other side of the phone,

"Victor Zsasz" I replied into the phone,

"I'll give you ten seconds to find the next ringing phone," said Victor before hanging up, I hang up the phone and then turn only to jump when I see Yung Ice and Batman standing there. "God damn it" I said as I clenched my chest,

"What did Zsasz have to say?" asked Batman to which I replied,

"Nothing much just that he's giving me ten seconds to find the next ringing phone" I knew one of them where going to tell me not to go though with it but I wanted to stop that sick son of a bitch from doing anything to anyone so before they spoke I shot up into the air and went to work finding the next ringing phone.

The second phone brought me back to the old GCPD building, I walked over to the ringing phone and answered it. "Tag your it", I said into the mouthpiece, to which Zsasz replied,

"Oh good job little snake, you see while you, Batman and that ice boy were running around being the heroes you are I went ahead and kidnapped some of Gotham's Political rats"

"Let me guess you wanna play phone tag until I finally find out where you are then I'll come and kick your marked up ass" I said, he replied with a chuckle then he started to tell me about his life so I decided to do the smart thing and try to track his location but of course it didn't work cause he hung up the phone. "Damn it" I said as I slammed the phone down onto the receiver,

"Seems like you could use some help" came a voice from behind me; I turn to see Talia standing there so I turn my whole body to face her.

"Only if you know where I can find a man named Victor Zsasz?" I asked her hoping that she would know something.

"I don't know where he is personally but I do know someone who does but we'll have to make sure he doesn't double cross us" she replied,

"Who?" I asked

"Penguin" she replied, I hung my head and then said,

"Great bird boy", she walked over and then before I could speak she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Shall we" she said, I lift my arm up and shoot my grapple making us fly up into the air. Once we landed she stepped away.

"Great cause what we need is a little mother son bonding moment" I said before walking away not allowing her to say anything.

"I had a perfect reason" she replied calmly, I stopped and turned around to face her and said,

"Let me guess your great excuse is that you didn't want me to become a puppet to Ra's? Are you kidding me? It's bad enough Batman and Wonder Woman did it to their own daughter!"

"Don't you dare compare me to them…. Yes I gave you because I didn't want my father to make you his puppet and I didn't want to you to become what he is…. A monster" she replied. I go to say something then don't, I realized she did what she did to save my life so I said,

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten mad…. I should've just asked why you did what you did"

"Don't be sorry, it's my fault I should've told you sooner" she said as she walked over to me then before I could say anything she hugged me. "Come on we have a bird to talk to," she said before pulling away, so we continued on our way back to the Museum.

"If I remember correctly…. I saw him locked in one of his display cases," I said as we were standing across from the Museum. We both leaped down and took out some thugs that happened to be standing outside the door. We entered and just as I thought as we walked down the steps we found the short round man.

"Well… well what do we have here" said Penguin when he looked up and saw us coming towards him. I open the case and grab him by his collar then pull him out; Talia shuts the case allowing me to slam him against it.

"We want some answers," I snarled at him,

"Oh aren't we acting all tough in front the lady" said Penguin, I slam his head against the glass then say,

"I know you gave Zsasz his victims, I want to know where you dropped them off"

"I don't know what you're talking about" he replied so I slammed him hard again, I was about to speak when Talia put her hand on my shoulder and said,

"Let me talk to him" so I dropped him to the ground and walked away just far enough away so I could keep an eye on them but I couldn't hear what they were saying. When they were done talking, Penguin pulled out a phone and dialed someone.

I walked over to Talia and asked, "So what did you guys talk about?"

"We made a deal" she replied then turned away following Penguin who started to walk off.

"What deal?" I asked as chased after them to wherever they were going, which turned out to be his office.

***Dang so what do you think? Then Chap won't be in any's POV really since the next Chapter will be more of a flashback Cause Wonder Woman will be telling Maya about how Batman and Her realized they loved each other... I know it doesn't sound necessary but it play a major part in the sequel... yes there will be sequel to this story don't forget to review**


	13. Flashback

***I know I just uploaded Chapter 12 yesterday but I already had Chapter 13 written so here you go**

Chapter 13: Flashback

"So wait let me get this straight? You met dad during an attack from Hawkgirl's people?" I asked my mother to which she replied,

"Yes, must I note that we did not know Hawkgirl until during the middle of the war which she changed sides and helped us win". I watched as she continued, "Anyways we realized our love for each other during the war…"

_(Flashback)_

_A group of people stand behind a building in an alleyway, "This is ridiculous, I'm a Amazon warrior we do not run from a fight" said the only female of the group. Before anyone could say anything the green figure phased though the locked door and then unlocked it from the inside. _

"_So what are we suppose to do?" asked the man dressed in red, he looked around and watched as the others began to pick out clothes to change into. "Whoa I trust you guys in all but I don't think I'm ready to reveal my secret identity" he said, the next thing he knew the man in the group dressed as a bat man walked over and said,_

"_Wally West, Clark Kent…" he then pulled of his cowl and said, "Bruce Wayne" he then walked away. _

"_Show off" said Wally who then pulled off his mask to reveal his red hair, the woman walks over and said,_

"_Red hair? I like it"_

"_Than…" Wally started to say before Bruce throws a pair of pants at his head and says, _

"_Get dressed". They left the clothing store now disguised as civilians and separated with Bruce and Diana going away acting as a couple. Seeing three of Hawkmen chasing them they ducked into the alleyway, just then the Hawkmen appeared but all they saw were a couple making out._

_Diana who was the one who kissed Bruce pulled back, "They're gone," she said to a still shocked Bruce so she snapped him out of it by snapping his fingers in front of his face. A shadow appeared to the left of them so they got into battle positions. Hawkgirl appeared from the shadows,_

"_I'm not here to fight, I'm here to warn you that my People aren't here to help Earth they want to destroy it" she said, Bruce walked forward and trying his best to act unlike a hero he said,_

"_Why are you telling us this?" to which Hawkgirl replies,_

"_Don't play me for a fool, I know who you are I followed you from the clothing store so stop the act like you don't care"_

_This time it was Diana who stepped forward, "Why should we believe you?" _

"_I'm not like the others, unlike them I don't kill people to get to get a shot at my enemies" replied Hawkgirl. Both Bruce and Diana looked at each other then Bruce said, "What do you know"_

_(End Flashback)_

"Wait hold up a second, I already know all about that war so I get that's how you and dad met but I want to know why you gave me up for adaptation" I said interrupting my mother's story

"Right sorry let me think…. Oh yes here we go" said before starting the story about how she found out about her being Pregnant with Maya.

_(Flashback)_

_Diana walked back into the living room; she had been staying in Gotham since the attack by the Thanagarians. Since then she had been in a committed relationship with Bruce Wayne who here people called a mortal but she didn't care she loved this man even at first her mother Hippolyta wasn't pleased with her daughter at first but soon grew to accept that daughter was happy._

_Bruce was outing fighting crime as the Dark Knight Batman along with the other members of the Justice League. Why she wasn't out there fighting along side her friends… well she would if she wasn't pregnant with a baby. She hadn't even told Bruce yet and she was, she had just as down when there was a knock at her door and before she could get up the door opened and the Flash came zooming in and John Stewart a.k.a. Green Lantern along with Hawkgirl entered._

"_What are you guys doing here?" asked a confused Diana, before anyone answered the window opened and in flew Superman and Batman. _

"_We got worried when you didn't show up to help fought off Lex and his thugs" replied John, Superman could tell that Diana was hiding something from so he went to use his x-ray vision when Martian Manhunter appeared phasing from the ground into her apartment._

"_Diana it's time you told him," said Martian_

"_Your right Johnn" Diana replied so she turned to Batman and said, "Bruce I'm pregnant". Batman just stood there as he felt the world come crashing down around him then he said,_

"_Please leave us", Flash went to say something but was stopped by Lantern and Hawkgirl who pushed him out the front door. Superman and Martian were the next to leave, Batman pulled his cowl off then walked over to where Diana was sitting on the couch._

_He didn't say anything at first so she did; "Bruce say something please" Bruce looked at her and said,_

"_What can I say, don't get me wrong I'm happy it's just I didn't want to bring a child into this…. This corruption of a city with all this madness" _

"_And you think I do? I was more shocked when I found out… I mean we're not ready for this…. Raising a child and trying to make a Gotham a better place for it" replied Diana_

"_What about your mother?" couldn't we ask her to care of it?" he asked only for Diana to shake her head and say,_

"_If it's a boy then he wouldn't be allowed but if it's a girl then that's a different story but even there our child wouldn't be safe… there is only one option left" _

"_Has much as I hate to admit it but your right… but we have to promise each other that when she is older we'll find her and tell her everything," said Bruce_

"_You're damn right we will," replied Diana who then kissed her lover on the lips._

_(End Flashback)_

After Diana was done telling me the story she fell silent probably waiting for me to say something, I then remember about how Nate recently learned that his mother was Talia Al' Ghul and knowing him he'll probably get angry but then she'll explain herself and he understand so then I said,

"I'm not mad I probably would've done the same thing if I was in your shoes" a smiled crossed my mothers face then she got up and we hugged for the first time.

***Soooo what did you think? Review to let me know!**


	14. The Invisible Snake

***Alrighty we're back on Viper's POV for the last three chapters, after this there is only two chapters left so enjoy!**

***Disclaimer: I don't own Batman Arkham City only Viper, Yung Ice, Maya & Quick Striker  
**

Chapter 14: The Invisible Snake

"I hate this plan" I said as I sat on top of a rooftop looking down at some of Penguin's thugs who have hostages to pass off to Zsasz and one of them being Talia.

"Don't worry it'll work as long as you stay invisible and in your spot until we are moved to wherever Victor is" replied Talia who now had a radio piece in her ear so I could talk to her from above. When Talia and Penguin told me the plan that they had come up with I almost went nuts,

"How do you know that we can trust Penguin?" I asked her and to which she replied,

"If his men try anything then the guards I sent to keep an eye on they're boss won't live"

"Whoa you said you're not going to kill anymore," I said

"Quite down don't worry, I only said it to scary them" she reassured me, I took a deep breath. I was grateful that neither her or Penguin's men could see me due to the invisibility power I put in my belt, all I had to do was press the button in the middle and boom bye-bye snake.

I turn my head when I hear a sound of a van coming down the road, it stops right in font of the alleyway and backs up. The back opens up and the man of the hour Victor Zsasz jumps out. "Well well what do we have here? More tasty hostages good now into the back they go" he said, Penguin's men picked up Talia and the others and threw them into the back then to everyone's horror Zsasz slit the throat of one of penguin's men.

I jump down and landed silently on the roof of the van, the van took off in the direction it had came from and after driving for about six blocks the van came to two big metal doors which opened. The van stopped, I didn't move for I wanted Zsasz to make the first move and he did when he opened the door and dragged two hostages with him.

I saw that Talia was one of them so I jump down and followed them; I stopped when Zsasz stopped and sniffing the air then he continued. Zsasz walked until he came to a small platform that would bring him to a bigger one where I saw that his first hostages were.

When we reached the big platform, Zsasz tossed Talia and other victim next to the others. I reached over and tapped him on the shoulder causing him to turn around that's when I brought my fist to his face knocking him backwards. He got up and looked around for his attacker but didn't see anything so he walked and grabbed Talia by the arm then placed a knife to her throat.

"I know you're here show yourself" Zsasz shouted but didn't get no reply then like before I tapped him on the shoulder but not before turning off my invisibility and when he turned around I decked him the jaw then brought my knee up into his face knocking him out cold.

"Still hate the plan," I muttered as I handcuffed Zsasz,

"It worked didn't it?" replied Talia, I shake my head then move to unbind the hostages and then we made our way back to the van. Talia got into the driver's seat and drove the van out while I untied the other hostages that Zsasz had left in the van.

When Talia pulled the van out and drove for while then stopped, I opened the back and the hostages got out and ran, "Head to the church" I said as they each got out and then I walked to the front to talk to Talia but she was gone.

"Viper come in…. Viper" came a voice from my ear piece so I push the talk button and said,

"I got up, what's up?"

"Bro it's bad, Batman and I got to the steel mill but I told him to go ahead and get Joker but…" was all Yung Ice could say before the sound of Helichoppers could be heard all over the places and they were shooting missiles at the buildings killing some of the inmates.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked into the radio and this time I got a reply from Oracle,

"Strange has started Protocol 10, he plans to kill everyone in Arkham City" you wouldn't see the expression on my face because of my mask but I had the look of horror on my face.

"Ice where are you?" I asked,

"Hiding cause when I was out there earlier, the choppers started shooting at me" he replied,

"Okay stay where you are…. Oracle where's Bats?"

"The last time I talked to him he was on his way to stop Strange" she replied,

"Wait did he stop Joker?" asked Yung Ice,

"No Joker got away and he has Talia" replied Oracle, I nearly lost my footing when I heard what Oracle said,

"How is that possible?" I asked her to which she replied,

"Joker was about to kill Batman when she appeared and offered Joker the chance for immortality" Oracle said,

"Radio Batman and tell him I helping him with Strange then we're going after Joker together" I said then turned my radio off and using my stealth made my way to Wonder Tower. "Don't worry mom I'm coming after you just gotta stop Mr. Clean first".

***So what did you think? thanks for reading don't forget to review**


	15. Strange World

***Okay I'm back... sorry it took so long but didn't know how to end it but here it is, I would also like to announce my new Fanfic which is another Superhero fic titled The Ultimate Spider... Yes it's a Spider-Man fanfic so please go read that if you like this story and yes you don't have to watch the Cartoon to read the story.**

**Thanks to Shadow Knight1121 for the Review  
**

Chapter 15: Strange World

I found Batman standing on a rooftop in the shadows, I landed right next to him and the first thing he says is, "Where you seen?"

"I was taught to be a ninja so no" I replied, we run from the shadows and down though a hole in the street. "Oh come on…. Not another sewer" I muttered just as we landed but I was surprised when there was no sewage. We walked and turned every corner until we reached the end,

Looking across I could see that there was a huge gap; I went to say something when Batman pulled out his line launcher. Before I knew it he was on the other side of the gap so I walked back then ran and jumped, shooting my grapple and swinging luckily I landed right next to Batman.

We make our way though a door; Batman doesn't say a word the whole time, "Seriously? How many doors are there?" I asked not really to anyone in particular then I realized I just talked to myself and said "Oh joy now I'm talking to myself". We came to room where we looked down and saw Tyger Guards everywhere, without any words we both jump down and using our stealth we take out every guard.

We walk to the entrance of the tower, "So Strange is up there?" I asked looking up at how tall the tower was and gulped.

"How afraid of heights are you?" asked Batman

"As a matter of fact I am but you know what, if I have to go up there to stop Mr. Clean then I'm going…. Vertigo or no Vertigo" I replied as Batman was hacking the console making the elevator open so we stepped in, You wouldn't see it but behind my mask I had my eyes closed.

As we were reaching the top, Batman jumped up and grabs the ledge then lifted himself up. I looked up and when saw what he had done so I quickly did the same, the elevator came to stop and we crouched and made our way out. Looking down I saw some more Tyger Guards pointing guns at the elevator, the door opens and the guards shoot every bullet they have.

"Idiots" I mutter then before any of them could react, Batman and I came crashing down though the glass taking out the two guards with the guns.

"Take them down," shouted a Tyger Guard, I shake my head and then working together we took down the rest of the guards. I turn and see Batman working on another console; I follow Batman all the way up to the top.

"Are we almost there?" I ask but of course I don't get any response, Batman stops and I see that there are two ways to go. "Which way do we go?"

"You go this way and I'll go the other," replied Batman, I nod and head though the vent that Batman told me to go. When I came to the end I found myself looking though a vent and saw more Tyger Guards with…. More guns… great just what I need.

I turn on my invisibility then quietly open the vent and leap down. Using my stealth I started taking out one guard after another, I was about to take down the last one when Batman came flying in and tackled the ground to the ground then finished him off. We made our way upstairs where we found Stranger standing behind a glass door.

"You cannot stop me Batman…. It's too late, whence I'm done here I'll start building an Arkham City in Metropolis, Star City and Central City" said a smiling Strange the whole time Batman is working on the console outside the door.

"Hurry up so I can punch him" I said, seriously this guy was starting to piss me off and when Batman was done we walked up and looked Strange square in the face.

"I am a better Batman than you," said Strange, which made me groan, and then to my delight Batman decked him. We rushed into the room straight to the computer and after Batman did some stuff he put his finger to his cowl and said,

"Oracle shut this down"

"With pleasure" she replied

Strange stood up and dusted himself off, "Just because you managed to shut turn it off, I still win" Batman rushed over and slammed him against the wall and said,

"Look at what you caused" Batman stepped back and that's when Strange started to laugh then said,

"It doesn't matter, I'll rebuild and then I…" but he wasn't able to finish for a tip of a blade came straight though his stomach. Now I'll admit Strange was a psycho asshole but he didn't deserve to die, Strange's body fell forward to reveal Ra's Al Ghul standing there.

"Great…" I said

"Why Ra's" asked Batman who caught Strange then lowered him to the ground,

"Why detective? Because he failed to beat you but no matter my plan has already started," he replied

"Comp… Computer activate Protocol 11…. Password…. Wayne" said Strange; this caused Ra's to turn around.

"Self-Destruct sequence activated" announced the computer, then a 10 second clock appeared on the screen.

"Jump!" I shouted, Batman ran and tackled Ra's out the window. Not wanting to get blown up I too jump out the open window. I watched Batman and Ra's falling straight down then Batman let go of Ra's, I can see Ra's stabbed himself which meant he didn't want Bats to save him. "Stupid idiot" I muttered then I remembered that I was falling to my death.

I closed my eyes hoping that the splat I was about to make was painless but when I didn't feel any pain I opened my eyes to find my self standing on a rooftop next to Batman. I went to say something when a giant screen in front of us came to life to reveal Joker's ugly mug.

"Attention Bat Freak and Snake Boy…."

***So what did you think? thanks for reading don't forget to reivew**


	16. Triple Death Score

***Alright people, here is the final chapter of this story in this chapter Viper finally has his battle against Quick Strike and in this chapter one of them dies.**

***Don't own Batman Arkham City only Viper, Yung Ice, Maya, Sasha & Quick Strike  
**

Chapter 16: Triple Death Score

We stood in front of the old abandoned movie theater, the place where Joker was holding my mother hostage. According to Batman something wasn't right so I had Yung Ice meet us, I went to open the door but stopped when I realized that Batman wasn't there anymore. I turned my head to see jumping over a fence so Ice and I followed him.

We found him crouched down to the ground where there was an outline of two bodies. Yung Ice went to say something but I put my hand on his shoulder, we waited in silence for two more minutes before Bats finally stood up and so we made our way back to the front.

I opened the door and we made our way to the middle of the main room to find Joker standing on the stage with my mother Talia bound to a chair. "Let her go you psycho" I shouted with venom in my voice, Joker turned his attention towards me and says,

"What do we have here? A snake, a bat and some Mr. Freeze wannabe?" out the corner of my eye I see Jordan roll his eyes at the remark since unlike Freeze, Jordan can turn his powers off until he wants to use him again.

I let my anger get the best of me so I shouted, "Let my mother go you son of a bitch!" At that moment I felt the eyes of Joker, Talia and Jordan on me but I don't give a damn right then. Talia used this as a distraction cause the next thing we know she breaks free from her binds and pulls her sword that Joker had then to our shock she stabs Joker in the stomach.

"NO!" the three of us shouted at the same time, she jumps down and walks over to us but I walk away in anger. After talking to Batman for a bit she walks over to me.

"You broke your promise" I said with pure anger in my voice, Talia put her hand on my shoulder but I shook it off.

"It had to be done" she replied, I spun around to face her.

"Bullshit" I snapped then before I could say anything she pulled me into a hug. We stayed that way for a while then we pulled apart, Talia goes to speak when the sound of a trigger is heard going off then Talia falls but I catch her. I moved down and that's when I felt the spot where the bullet had entered.

The others couldn't see it because of my mask but I started to tear up, I picked Talia up in my arms and got out of there. When we got outside I got down on my knees still holding my mother in my arms. "Mother…. I'm so sorry…. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you," I said, not being able to control it I started to cry and didn't stop until I felt her hand on my cheek.

"Nate… My son, it's not your fault…. Nothing that happens is your fault… you father is…" was all Talia could say before her head moved to side. I took two of my fingers and closed her eyes,

"Well it's about time that bitch died" came a voice from above me, I look up and instantly my sadness turned into anger when I saw Quick Strike standing on the rooftop. I didn't move since I still had my mother in my arms, suddenly my mother's guards appear around us.

"Take her," I said to the assassin to my right as I hand my mother over to her, my mother's royal guard approached me with an object in her hands.

"My mistress told me to bring these to you when the time was right" she said before handing me the case, I lifted the lid to reveal my swords. I reached out to pick them up, then the next thing I know my mother's guards are gone and have left me alone with my enemy.

"There's no way in hell you survived that fall back in Minnesota" I said with anger in my voice.

"Your right I didn't but thanks to your grandfather I was able to walk the earth once again but that's not the point anymore for you see this is the end… one of us is going to die tonight" replied Quick Strike, I don't answer I just walk back and forth, twirling my swords around.

Quick Strike leaps at me, our swords clash against each other and then I pull back. "You're going to win," I shouted at him,

"If you don't kill me then you will never be able to get revenge will I killed your father" replied Quick Strike with a smile on his face. Anger is still there so our swords clank together then to my shock my enemy knocks one of my swords out of my left hand.

I use my speed and knock both of his swords out of his hands then I point my sword at his chest and say, "You lose" but then to my horror Quick Strike my arms and pulls causing me to impale him with my sword. "NO!" I shouted, he may be my enemy but I catch him before he hits the ground,

"My mission is complete, you are truly my… my son" was the final words out of Quick Strike's mouth… wait did he just say my son? Does that mean… he's my father?

I back up in horror, I keep going until I hit something and I turn to see Batman standing there. "I didn't…." I go to say but he puts his hand up and says,

"I know", I walk off without saying a word and leap from rooftop to rooftop then stop.

"Nate… Nate are you there?" came both Oracle and Sasha's voice over my comm., I don't answer them at first then I say,

"Yeah… I'm here" then Oracle tells me something that makes me stands up,

"Nate, Maya's at Gotham General Hospital but don't worry she's safe but I suggest you go there when you can".

I find the entrance to Arkham City opened and Cops everywhere, I walk out with saying a word and I also notice Joker's body on the hood of Gordon's cop car but it doesn't phase me. I meet with Jordan and tell him about Maya so we head over they're making sure to change from suits into our civilian clothes.

**Gotham General Hospital**

"Maya" I shouted as I made his way thought the hospital finally finding Maya's room. "Maya are you okay?" I ask totally ignoring the fact that Wonder Woman was still in the room.

"Nate I'm okay" she replies, I walk over grab her hand then I take a deep breath and say,

"Maya… there's something I have to tell you"

***Soooo, what did you think? and yes I ended it on a cliffhanger because I plan on doing a sequel to this story just don't know when that will happen or what to title it yet but don't worry it will happen so thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**


End file.
